A roof system of this type is known from DE 10 2007 004 258 A1. The known roof system comprises a movable roof part which serves for opening and closing a roof cutout. The movable roof part is displaceable between its closed position and its open position by means of a tilt and guide mechanism. The tilt and guide mechanism comprises on opposite sides of the roof part in each case a front and a rear tilt lever, both of which are movable in each case in a guide rail arrangement. A control carriage, which actuates the rear tilt lever by means of a control linkage, is provided for actuating the tilt lever.